deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
] Wizard (usually shortened to Wiz) is a presenter of DEATH BATTLE! alongside Boomstick. He is an intelligent individual who provides technical information, and is much more serious than the comical Boomstick. He is portrayed by Ben Singer. Quotes *''He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.'' *''I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick.'' *''...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.'' (starting every episode) *''Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.'' (beginning every match from Season 1-5) **''Alright, the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities.'' (beginning every match from Season 6 onward) *''If you were wearing a parka, which is cold resistant, and you were shot by Samus' ice beam, you would be frozen solid!'' *''Boomstick! That's a terrible idea! Any time you'd want to reload, you'd have to wait 9 months.'' (when Boomstick wants a "Baby Launcher" of some sort, during Yoshi's analysis) *''He's not a fairy! (his response when Boomstick mistakes Link for a fairy) *''Well that's stupid. That's like if you were nicknamed Boomstick because you just like shotguns. (on Tails' namesake) *''As someone with my own cybernetic arm that suffers constant glitches, I have to agree! Cyborgs are awesome!'' (on Fulgore and Sektor) *''Oh sorry. Arm's glitching up again.'' (after he punches Boomstick with his robot arm) *''NO! Not after last time! That poor intern...'' (when asked by Boomstick to play that knife finger stabby game during Tigerzord's analysis, possibly the reason Wiz uses robot arm) *''No one knows.'' (running gag during Ragna's analysis) *''When this person was born into the world, his parents looked at this child and decided they would name him "That Man"!'' (trying to explain to Boomstick the name of Guilty Gear's main villain, That Man) *''Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking.'' (on Gaara, while also poking fun at Boomstick) *''He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground!'' (on Boba Fett falling into the Sarlacc Pit) *''Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain. Eh? Get it? Stem? Like Brain Stem?'' (on Wolverine's healing factor) *''DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!'' (on Ganondorf's sad backstory) *''A word to the wise, this is why you use animals before moving to human trials, like I always do.'' (on Slipstream incident) *''Heroine. And by that I mean a strong, female protagonist.'' (on Ramona's convoluted abilities) *''Ugh... After a hundred episodes, you still can't think of a good pun?'' (In response to Boomstick's pun in Mario VS Sonic (2018)) *''Ow, my nards!'' (during Johnny Cage's fight preview) **''This isn't my first rodeo.'' (during Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon) Personality As one could tell by his name, Wiz is extremely intelligent and almost always keeps a cool head (though, there are somethings that can annoy/upset him, specifically Boomstick's vulgar traits). He also expresses anger and disgust with Doomsday's origin story involving him being killed over and over again by his creator, Bertron, for 30 straight years and even threatened to remove the latter's name from the "Hall of Mad Scientists" out of sheer spite. On the other hand, Wiz isn't exactly the most sane ''human being. He uses rats for genetic testing, dissected a "voluntary" Goomba to study its anatomy, and his only objection to Boomstick wanting to a build a "Baby Cannon" would be that such a weapon would require nine months (the time it takes for a pregnant woman to give birth to babies) to reload, and it's also implied that Wiz has attempted to clone Boomstick behind the latter's back (presumably to replace him) and has admitted to making a deal with the Yakuza. A fan of Death Battle had a theory that Wiz can feel other emotions other than evil (since in the Rap Battle, Wiz confirmed that he was an evil scientist) but this theory was never confirmed even though she had a ton of evidence. Trivia * In Fulgore VS Sektor, it's revealed that Wiz has a robotic arm that "suffers constant glitches", as demonstrated when he hits Boomstick. ** In Silver Samurai's preview, it's confirmed that Boomstick apparently cut off his arm with a tachyon table saw, and the only reason that Wiz isn't mad about that is because robot arms are just superior to normal arms. * He considers Doctor Octopus to be an inspiration. * It's become a running joke that Wiz constantly finds universes with fictional metals that are somehow stronger and lighter than titanium. ** Another running joke that coincides with this is the superhuman experiment origin story, with Wiz particularly wound up by the phrasing of the concept of "seeing faster", as demonstrated by Captain America and Deathstroke. * He has apparently seen a turtle penis "for science". * According to Boomstick, he once broke his arm falling out of a chair. * Wizard secretly wants to use Boomstick as a test subject for genetic engineering, to which Boomstick is very well aware of. * He is part of Sephiroth's fan club "for research". * As of February 2018, Wiz has not seen natural sunlight in over 5 years, as he revealed in his Top 10 Robot Girlfriends list. ** In the same list he also revealed that he owns a retro-aging serum and several giant mechs. * He is trying to create a time travel wristwatch, and he was convinced that it worked after Boomstick lied when he put him into a month-long coma after shooting him with a potato gun. * As shown in Ryu VS Jin, he created his own version of the Devil Gene, but it was eaten by Boomstick's dog. * As revealed in Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai, Wiz graduated from the Evil School of Science, with a major in English. He found out too late that nobody cares about English majors. * Ultron VS Sigma shows that Wiz owns an attachable Mega Buster for his robot arm. ** The same episode also implies that Wiz might have Syphilis. ** It's been stated that when Wiz drinks he rants about how robots will destroy humanity, although he apparently drinks so much that he doesn't even remember going to the bar. It's also stated that during one of these times he got a tattoo on his back. * Wiz can apparently perform Naruto's Sexy Jutsu by pushing a button on his robot arm, as seen in Roshi VS Jiraiya. * Thanos' preview reveals that Wiz apparently owns a chair with a similar appearance and similar powers as Thanos' throne. * In Captain Marvel VS Shazam, he made a gun that replicated the Tesseract Bomb, which can turn things and people inside out. * In Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon, he has a metal groin as his reason was that it wasn't his first rodeo, meaning he was hit in the groin before (such as in the previews for this episode and Sub-Zero VS Glacius). * In Aang VS Edward Elric, Wiz was warned by Boomstick not to transmutate his guns as both were explaining the rule of Equivalent Exchange and the three principles needed to use alchemy well during the character introduction for Edward Elric. However, Wiz has not been shown to be able to transmutate anything on his own. * In Ghost Rider VS Lobo, he swore to kill Deadpool one day. * In the preview for Mechagodzilla, he had an idea to use Cyber Necromancy on his father like Kiryu and the skeletal remains of the original Godzilla so that he can be proud of him. * In Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, it is shown he built a two-headed cyber goose out of a dead goose and parts he had lying around. * In Sasuke VS Hiei, Wiz's spirit comes out of his body when Boomstick punches him down. His spirit later returns to his body through unknown means. * In Mob VS Tatsumaki, one slap from his robot arm was able to knock out Boomstick. * According to ScrewAttack's Top 10 Anime Betrayals, Wiz has cried 3 times in his entire life. One of these was Scar's betrayal of Mufasa. * It's confirmed by the ScrewAttack crew that, should DEATH BATTLE! ever reach its final episode, the last fight will be a one-on-one match between Wizard and Boomstick. * Both Wizard and Boomstick appear as cameos in Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures. Gallery Wiz.png Wizarddeathbattle 3158.png EKkMxKlW4AE5Yp8.jpg|Artwork of Wiz wearing a ''DEATH BATTLE! shirt 20171229143520_1.jpg|Cameo in Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures Wiz_RvB.png|Wiz in Meta vs Carolina DEATHBATTLE.png|Wizard and Boomstick in DEATH BATTLE! poster. Db poster final-800x800 1024x1024.png|Wiz and Boomstick in DEATH BATTLE! poster. Screen Shot 2019-08-01 at 8.04.19 PM.png|Wiz's Sexy Jutsu Screen Shot 2019-08-16 at 11.47.01 AM.png|Wiz's Invert Ray Screen Shot 2019-07-20 at 8.33.02 PM.png|Wiz wearing Mitsuru's fur coat Screen Shot 2019-09-03 at 6.12.32 AM.png|Wiz wearing a DEATH BATTLE! shirt Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 2.16.39 PM.png|Wiz's Cyber Goose Category:Real World Category:Hosts